


Hot Springs

by SonyB89



Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AdventuresofSingleParenting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, ManDadlorian, Single Parent Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Hot Springs are not as relaxing as they sound.
Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julsemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/gifts).



> The Hot Spring Scene From 2x02 made me think of this. Pure fluff and fun. No sexual intentions

**Hot Springs**

Din would probably never admit it, especially not to Cara Dune, who would undoubtedly punch him in the gut if he said anything – but he thought that women, in general, smelled nice.

As a bounty hunter, one was often surrounded by filthy creatures, hiding in awful smelling dens. And most of them, he thought, had never seen the inside of a fresher cabin in their lives.

Ever since Kaya had joined him on the Crest though, he noticed that the air had changed.  
The Mandalorian knew that women had certain.... _needs_ sometimes, especially when it came to hygiene. He didn't mind that at all, he was just not used to it.

The fresher cabin on his ship was built for functionality, and it worked just fine.

The cheap bars of soap that he had bought when he had stocked the ship for the first time were fine.

But Kaya, ever the herbalist, had made her own soap one week, when they had been stranded on a forest planet. And since then, the smell of orange-coloured fruit peels and pine trees and jasmine flowers clung to him, the kid, and her.

And he liked it. It was soothing.

After a few weeks on the ship, Din noticed that Kayas shoulders were just a little stiffer and her muscles just a little tenser than when she first boarded.  
No heavenly smell in the world could soothe cramped muscles, it seemed.

So when she came back to the Crest one day after a walk in the surrounding mountains, and asked if she could possibly take a dip in the hot springs she had discovered, he had no reason to say no.

“I'll take the little one with me, is that okay? I bet it's been ages since he had a real bath.”

And so, Din sat in the forest on top of a boulder, his back to his friend and the kid, cleaning his blasters, while he listened carefully for any sounds.

The trees were hiding the small grove where Kaya was currently undressing, ready to dip into the hot spring.

He would sit guard, waiting for her to finish. She deserved a good soak.  
Maybe he would take a dip himself later, when the two of them were asleep.

A relieved sigh was soon followed by an amused coo and splashing sounds.

“Ohh, behave little one. Yes, I know it's warm. Isn't it nice?”

Kaya and the child soaked for a while, the woman talking to the kid (or to herself, he didn't listen), when suddenly, Din could hear a commotion and frowned.

“Wh-What are you doing? Oh- Oh no... Oh _no you don't_. Nooooo, put me.... **_DIN! HELP!_ ”**

Blaster in hand, it took the Mandalorian only seconds to reach the grove to see what was going on.  
He was not ashamed that his brain short-circuited for a second because of what he saw.

The kid was sitting on a rock at the edge of the hot spring, waddled into a towel, with lifted arms.

Kaya, however, was floating in the air above the hot spring, along with bubbles of hot water – naked like the day she was born.

Blushing, she tried to cover herself as best as she could, while the kid seemed to twirl her and the water around in the air.

“What in the-”

“Din, not to rush you, but my lady parts are on display for all the world to see. Could you _please_ make him stop?!”

The kid giggled and flicked it's tiny wrist, making Kaya hang upside down, the water bubbles in the air with her. An undignified squeal escaped her and gravity made covering herself all the more challenging.

“Hang on”, Din coughed, focusing on his foundling.

“Kid... Let her down. That's not very nice.”

“Not very nice?! _That's your play here_?”

The kid looked from his naked floating caretaker to his adopted father and back, still giggling.

“No”, Din said, his tone strict. “Put. Her. Down. _Now_.”

He realised a second too late that he should probably have added the word “ _gently_ ” to his command, because Kaya suddenly squealed again, as the force that had lifted her into the air dissipated, making her fall and splash into the spring.

The splash soaked the kid and him both in hot water, making them drip onto the forest floor.

“Oh dear...”, he sighed, looking for the towel he knew his friend brought along. Thankfully it was still dry. Her clothes - not so much.

“Kaya, you okay?”

The womans head came up from underneath the water, her chestnut coloured hair darkened from the water and plastered to her head. She was hiding her breast with her arms while walking to the edge.

Din respectfully turned his head while handing her the towel.  
  


“Thanks”, she mumbled.

The kid started cooing again, his ears twitching, amusement obvious on his face.

Kaya sighed.

“Yes, I know. Playing in the water is fun.”

Din turned around as he felt one of Kayas fingers dug into his shoulder.

She was wrapped in the towel, having gathered up her soaked clothes.

“We're getting him a rubber duck. I'm not a toy.”

And that was that.

From this moment on, bath time was Dins duty.


End file.
